The Perfect Moment
by nevverlands
Summary: Beth visits Mick, her intention being to get him to kiss her again. Somewhere along the way, she find herself not only attracted to one vampire, but two. One-Shot. Mostly Mick/Beth, but some Josef/Beth.


**Okay, this is a contrast to my last story (Falling for You). This is a Mick/Beth one shot, because I noticed a lot of my fans were Mick/Beth shippers, so I wrote this to make them happy (JoBe fans might enjoy this too)! Enjoy! – Arietty**

The night was Mick St. John's favorite time of day. No sun to wear him down, no numerous people flooding the busy streets of L.A, and best of all, Beth came over a lot at night.

It wasn't really Mick's fault he had fallen for Beth Turner; she was so irresistible, and beautiful, and intelligent, and a lot of other things Mick thought were amazing. When Beth kissed him, he thought he would faint of ecstasy. If he had had a heart, it would have surely have exploded when her soft lips touched his once wet with blood lips.

Ever since Mick's friend Josef told him the story about Sarah Whitley, Mick has been very cautious with Beth. No, he wouldn't really ever want to turn Beth, but he knew once Beth died, a part of him would, too. It was hard to think of, very hard.

Beth had been coming over Mick's place a lot in the past few weeks, ever since Josef's truth came out, and ever since Josh died. She's been worried about Josef, worried about Mick, and worried about herself. Though she was a worrywart, Mick didn't mind; as long as she was here, he couldn't care less.

There was a small knock on the door, and Mick looked up from his glass of blood. He set it down, and strode over to the door, pausing to look at the screen. He frowned; it was only Josef. Mick opened the door, and Josef Kostan stepped in.

"Hey, buddy." Josef said, clapping Mick on the back. Mick smiled, and shut the door behind him. Josef looked disapprovingly at Mick's blood drink.

"I don't see how you can live off of that store bought crap. It doesn't even qualify as blood." Josef remarked, slipping his hand into his pocket and drawing out a flask of fresh blood. He turned, and held out the flask. "How about you taste what real blood tastes like?"

Mick shook his head. Josef sighed. He sat down, and crossed his legs. Mick looked up at the ceiling.

"What do you want, Josef?" Mick asked, wringing his hands. Josef rolled his eyes.

"What, I can't drop by to see my old pal anymore?" Josef asked, and Mick sighed, and looked at the door longingly. Josef was his best friend, but he wanted to see Beth. If Josef was here, she wouldn't talk; she was slightly afraid of the 400 year old vampire. Josef stood up, and put his flask back into his pocket.

"Unless, of course, you're awaiting the arrival of our favorite little mortal reporter." Josef smirked, and Mick turned around fast. He scowled at Josef, and Josef smirked wider.

"I'm always dead on, I know." Josef remarked, and sat back down. Mick sighed.

"I can't be with Beth, Josef. You of all people know that." Mick replied, and Josef looked away darkly, and reached absentmindedly into his pocket, where Sarah's necklace was.

"That shouldn't stop you from having a little fun." Josef said lightly, still looking away from Mick. Mick sighed exasperatedly.

"I don't want Beth in that way." Mick replied, and Josef looked at him with a disbelieving expression. "Well, I _do_ want her in that way. But not _only_ in that way." Josef rolled his eyes.

"Don't make the same mistake I did, boy-o. It's not worth it." Josef ended, drinking from his flask. He stood up, and walked over to the kitchen counter, and placed a white packet there.

"This is some of the crystal I had at my place. I don't want it, so I'm leaving it with you. Hey give some to Beth again, and see what happens!" Josef said, and Mick scowled. There was another knock on the door, and both men looked over at the screen. Josef recognized the blonde head.

"I'll leave you two love birds alone, then." Josef said, and clapped Mick on the arm as he left. He opened the door, and Beth looked at Josef, surprised.

"Oh, hi, Josef." She said embarrassedly, looking away. Beth had been trying to avoid Josef since the whole Sarah ordeal. Josef smiled.

"Don't worry, Turner. I'm leaving now." Josef replied, and looked behind him to wink at Mick. Beth saw Mick, and her heart sped up. Josef returned his gaze back at Beth. He leaned in, and put his lips to Beth's ear.

"Have fun." He whispered, and brushed against Beth slightly as he walked away. Beth blushed, and watched the handsome vampire leave the hallway without looking back. Beth entered the apartment, and closed the door behind her.

"Hello, Mick." Beth muttered, keeping her coat on. Mick walked over to her and smiled.

"Hi." He replied brightly, and noticed her coat. "You want me to take it off?" He asked, and Beth just nodded, starting to shrug out of it. Mick walked behind her and took it off, and hung it up on the coat rack.

Beth was wearing a deep blue dress, and her hair was expertly curled. Her make-up was black, and she looked super sexy. Mick tried hard to stare at her as she sat down in the seat Josef had been sitting in moments ago.

Mick sat opposite from her, and took a sip of blood. She watched him, and he set it down, smiling.

"So, how're you?" Mick asked, making conversation. Beth nodded.

"I'm good. You?" Mick sighed.

"Fine." Mick replied, and Beth nodded again, looking away awkwardly. Mick blinked. Beth blinked. Mick sighed again.

"Look, Beth, I'm sorry about Josef." Mick started, but Beth waved that away.

"I wasn't thinking about Josef." Beth responded, and Mick sat back, observing her.

"What were you thinking about?" Mick asked, truly interested. Beth looked back, slightly wary. Then, she spoke.

"I was thinking about the time we kissed, you know, after the teenage vampire who killed all of the escorts." Beth admitted, blushing. Mick nodded.

"What about it?" Mick asked indifferently, trying not to be too obvious. Beth looked down.

"I don't want to pretend that didn't happen anymore, Mick." She said, and Mick looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Mick asked, leaning forward in his seat. Beth uncrossed her legs, and looked back at Mick.

"I enjoyed it." She said simply, playing with a ring on her finger. Mick looked at her, trying to decipher where she was going with this. His brain was pounding against his skull, and he swallowed.

"I did, too." He said, trying to agree with her. Beth still wouldn't look at Mick.

"So I was thinking, maybe we could try it again?" Beth said quickly, and Mick heard her heart beat faster and faster. Mick started to feel beads of sweat rolling down his face. He looked away.

"I don't know if that would be best." Mick was referring to the Sarah deal, and Beth understood.

"Oh, I know, we wouldn't let it get that far..." Beth said, but still wondered. How far did Josef and Sarah get, anyway? Mick wondered the same thing, and made it a point to remember to ask Josef the next time he saw him.

"Okay." Mick said, and Beth looked up, not daring to believe him. Mick stood up, and Beth did abruptly, too. She walked over slowly to Mick, and Mick looked at her, his mind racing. Beth stood there, waiting. Mick understood.

He gently placed his fingers on Beth's cheek, and they trembled. She breathed quickly, and wondered why this was so hard. Then, Mick leaned in, and gently placed his lips against Beth's.

Beth brought her hand to Mick's soft hair, and ran her finger through it. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and this kiss suddenly turned a lot more intense. Mick brought his hands to Beth's waist, and hugged her to him. Beth pressed her lips more firmly to Mick's, and she took a deep breath through her nose.

Mick traced his tongue on Beth's lips, and she opened her mouth, letting Mick's tongue slide into her mouth. Mick deepened the kiss, and Beth felt her tongue touch his newly pushed out fangs. She reluctantly pulled back, and looked at Mick.

"Are you ok?" Beth asked, and Mick opened his eyes, and she gasped. His eyes were pale blue.

"Please don't be scared Beth; I won't bite you." Mick pleaded, and kissed Beth's lips lightly. She kissed him back, and he swayed her in his arms, wishing the moment would never end. Then, he heard chuckling coming from the door. Mick and Beth pulled back from each other, and saw Josef standing at the open door, laughing.

Mick looked menacingly over at Josef, and glared at him.

"Good job, Mick." Josef said appreciatively, shaking his head. Beth slid away from Mick, looking embarrassed. Mick turned from the both of them, screaming internally. Stupid Josef, ruining his perfect moment with Beth.

Josef walked towards the couch and sat down. "Don't let me interrupt." He said dismissively, and smiled. Beth walked towards the kitchen to get a glass of water. Mick turned to Josef, and whispered so only Josef could hear him.

"Would you please get out?" Mick asked, and Josef shook his head, smiling. Mick started arguing with Josef, and Beth took her glass out of the sink. She accidentally knocked over a pack of something, and it slid into her drink, dissolving into the liquid. Beth didn't notice, and took a sip.

"Did you give her the crystal, Mick?" Josef asked, and Mick shook his head.

"Of course not! Now that I remember that, how about you take that back now!?" Mick said, and Josef sighed and stood up. Neither man noticed Beth started to look at the two men very longingly.

Beth felt so great, for the second time. It felt just like the being on the crystal, and she couldn't prevent the attraction she held for now both Mick and Josef. She walked over to Mick slowly, who was still arguing with Josef. Mick noticed Beth advancing towards him, and stopped talking.

"I better leave, Mick. I have something to do." Beth said seductively, and grabbed his head and lowered it to hers. Mick kissed her, and Beth smirked against his lips. She pulled back, and Mick leaned forward, wanting to kiss her again. Then, Beth looked over to Josef, who was smirking at them. Beth walked over to Josef, whose smirk started slowly evaporating from his face.

"Bye, Josef." Beth said seductively, and bent over so her face was level with Josef's. Josef looked at her confusedly, and she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. Mick gasped in the corner, and started to move forward. Josef just sat there, very unsure of what to do. Beth leaned back, and smiled promiscuously. Then, she slowly left the apartment.

Josef looked straight ahead, his eyes wide. Mick was just plain shocked. Then, Josef looked at Mick.

"I'll take that crystal back as soon as I can."

**Haha, that was fun to write. I intended it to be strictly Mick/Beth, but it kind of ended up slightly JoBe too. Sorry about that! This was a one shot, so please review!!! If you haven't already, you might want to check out my other story "Falling For You" which is JoBe. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
